A Twist In Time And Destiny
by Karklutz
Summary: 'Henry Potter' was supposed to be the BWL, but he was never a Potter to begin with. He was actually Harry Snape-Riddle. Dumbledore took him from his real parents and gave him to the Potters. But, Harry's real parents took him back and made it seem like he died. Will Dumbledore find yet another surrogate for the BWL or will the 'dark side' win? Drarry.


_Sky: Doin' somethin' different..._

 _"Talking"_

 _'Thinking'_

 _$Parseltongue$_

 _ **Chapter 1: Harry's Life**_

 **Prologue (No one's P.O.V.)~**

15 month old Henry Potter sits in his crib as his 'mother' lulls him to sleep. Knowing that his real parents will be coming for him on this night, she wants the baby's last memory, if only memory, of her to be somewhat peaceful. Lily Potter nee Evans never wanted to take this precious baby from it's real parents, but James had deceived her, making her think the child was an orphan. But, one day when Dumbledore was visiting, it slipped from their lips and they couldn't take it back. Lily had tried to make them give the young child back, but they blatantly refused. Saying that they could raise the child to be a weapon. Lily was outraged at what they wanted to do. So, she did what she could to give the child back. This had consisted of a series of anonymous letters to the child's real family. Lily didn't care if they killed her in cold blood, because, in her mind, she deserves it.

The baby slowly fell asleep in her arms, and once he was fully asleep, she put him in the crib that was in the corner of the nursery.

James and Lily had troubles conceiving a kid, so when Dumbledore came to her with this child, that at the time she thought was an orphan, she jumped at the chance. But, with what she knows now about the tiny child, she regrets it with all her heart. No matter how mean the parents may seem, they had no right to take the, at the time, 6 month old infant from it's parents unless the child was being neglected. And, you could tell the baby was well cared for.

Lily jumped slightly as she heard the door be blasted off it's hinges downstairs. She took one deep breath and started towards the nursery door. She took one last look and 'Henry' with a slight smile, then left the room, on her way downstairs and possibly towards her death.

Once standing at the end of the stairs, in front of the baby's real parents, she didn't try to beg for mercy, she didn't try to explain herself or tell them that she never would have taken the child in if she knew. She didn't plea for her life or cry and weep over her husband's death.

All she said was, "Dumbledore's fault." As the father of the child casted a killing curse on her.

The male mother of the child looked a bit saddened at his old friend's demise, but knew it had to be done.

After a few seconds, they ascended up the stairs to the nursery. Once inside, they noticed that their son was asleep. They made it seem like they killed the boy and left with their baby in their arms to their own home.

"Welcome back home, Harry." The father said to the sleeping child in his arms as they sent him down in his own bed. "Sleep tight..."

 **Harry Snape-Riddle's P.O.V. (at the age of 10, almost 11)~**

I chased after my best friend, Draco Malfoy, in the garden as we played tag. It was a sunny June morning and we decided to make the best of it. Draco has light blonde, almost white, hair and silver/grey eyes. He normally wears green robes with silver lining or plain black robes. Unless he's going to some sort of dance, then he wears fancy dress robes. He mainly wears plain black or green shirts underneath and plain black jeans with leather shoes.

I tagged Draco on the back shouting, "Hah! I got you, again!" We decided to take a slight break before going back to our game.

"No fair! You have more stamina than I do!" Draco tried to make his loss less of a loss, like usual.

"Do not! We have the same amount of stamina! Dad said so." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Oh, what would your dad know?" Draco said, jokingly.

"Well, he's trained in healing and potion making, so I'm sure that if anyone knows, he does." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just rolled his eyes. Draco an I both laughed at our usual antics and laid on the grass.

"I kind of can't wait to start at Hogwarts." Draco said once our laughing stopped.

"Me too..." I dragged it out and sighed slightly at the end. It feels like just yesterday that Draco and I were 5 and making finger paintings, and now we're close to starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm not sure I'll be able to stay away from my parents that long, I'm sure I'll get used to it. But, I don't know if I want to get used to being away from them, well father anyways. Dad works at Hogwarts, I won't be able to see him as often as I see him here, though and that worries me a bit. Well, I guess we'll know how it goes on the 1st of September...

 **2 weeks before Harry's 11th birthday (Still Harry's P.O.V.)~**

I woke up like almost any other morning, with Draco doing something ridiculous to wake me up. Today he chose to throw freezing cold water on my followed by extremely hot water. I gave him my usual morning death glare and he laughed before sprinting out of the room so I don't strangle him. I shook my head, got out of bed, and put a drying spell on the bed and myself. Trust me, I'm not a morning person.

After I was showered and dressed, I went downstairs to the dining room and saw that Draco's and my Hogwarts acceptance letters came in. Not like we weren't going to get accepted anyways. I quickly read over the letter, realized I knew all of this already, and started to eat my breakfast which was eggs and bacon. Draco almost always has pancakes or waffles instead of eggs for some reason.

Half way through Draco's and my breakfast, our parents finally started to come in and sit. First my father, then Draco's mother, then my dad, and lastly, Draco's dad, who spends like ages on his hair in the morning before breakfast which is why he's always down last. My parents looked at the Hogwarts letter I got and Draco's parents looked at his. They seemed to be telepathically deciding when the best time to go get supplies would be.

After breakfast, Draco and I spent most of the day in the library, reading, because the weather was utterly crappy today and we needed a bit refresher on some of the courses this year.

 **A week later; 1 week before Harry's birthday (Draco's P.O.V.)~**

My best friend, Harry, my parents, Harry's parents, and I all entered Diagon Ally to get our school supplies for our 1st year at Hogwarts. Normally mum and dad take forever to shop for things, but luckily they promised to not take any longer than needed.

Harry has black hair down to his shoulders, maybe just slightly passed them, and red eyes. His bangs cover his right eye slightly and his hair is a combination of greasy, soft, and fluffy. Kind of weird, but his dad's hair is greasy and his father's hair is the exact opposite. Harry wears a lot of black, and when I say a lot, I mean like everything in his wardrobe is black. He wears a lot of black robes, black fitted shirts, black skinny jeans, and normally he wears his black dragon hide boots. Very rarely you see him wear color, but when you do it's normally just for a special occasion. He looks great in black, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I'd like him to wear just a little bit of color.

After we got the money to get what we need, the first place we started to walk towards was the book store to get us our own sets of books to bring.

As Harry and I were walking through the store with our supply lists in hand, I bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The kid shouted. I grunted and got up. Then, I got a look at the kid.

"Red hair, smug look, you must be a Weasley." I stated with disgust in my voice. The Weasleys think they are so much better than everyone else when they obviously aren't.

"Yeah. What of it?" The kid spat back.

I rolled my eyes and replied with, "Nothing. Come on, Harry. Let's get away from him." I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him with me. Not much later and we were done getting the books we needed for school. We left the shop and started heading towards the robe shop to get our school robes.

As Harry and I were being measured, I noticed a kid with green eyes and round glasses looking around the shop in awe. 'Must be a muggleborn.' I thought. There was a girl standing next to him with frizzy brown hair who had a calculating look on her face. 'Definitely a Ravenclaw type.' I thought as the person measuring me said she was done. I walked back over to my and Harry's parents as we waited for him to get done. He was finished with getting measured a moment later and we were told when to come back and get our robes.

We left the shop and started heading to Knockturn Ally to get our specialized wands. Mine was 9 inches with birch wood and a raven feather core. Harry's was 11 inches with red wood and a phoenix feather core, a lot like his father's own wand. Unlike the ones at Ollivander's, these wands didn't have trackers on them, so when we returned for the summer we could practice with them. They also had a few special things added to them. Like a spell so only we can touch and accio our own wand. It also had a few other protection spells on it, like Harry's and my matching necklaces, although our necklaces had way more protections. By the time we were done in Knockturn Ally, it was time to go pick up our robes. Which, is exactly what we did.

Not too much later, we were back at home and sitting down eating dinner. I told dad about our encounter with the Weasley kid and he said just to ignore them altogether. I decided he was probably right, so the conversation when no further.

Harry and I spent the rest of the night playing wizard's chess and wizard's cards.

 **July 31st; Harry's birthday (Harry's P.O.V.)~**

I woke up around 10, which was unusual because Draco usually comes and wakes me up no later than 8. I just shrugged it off and hopped into the shower. Once I was washed and dressed, I headed downstairs to the dining room where everyone was already sitting. I said a mumbled hi to them before taking my seat on the right of father (dad sits to his left). Once I was done with my omelet and toast, everyone started to drag me into the main sitting room saying they all had surprises for me. This reminded me that today is my birthday and I started to get really excited.

Dad got my a bracelet in the shape of a snake with protection runes and spells in-bedded into it, father got me a new broom to fly around on, Draco's parents got me a book on parseltongue and parselmagic (just the one I've been wanting too), and Draco got me a pendent with his family crest on it and one with my family crest on it so I can put them onto my necklace. I thanked them all for the gifts, but then dad said he and father had 1 more surprise. I couldn't have guessed what it was.

After we got into Diagon Ally, dad and father steered us towards a familiar shop and once inside, told me to look around and pick out whichever one I want. We walked around for about 15 minutes before I found the perfect one. It was a dark green snake with black eyes. We talked for a bit before I decided that I needed to take him home. Dad and father bought him for me and I named him Sal, short for Salazar.

It was a great birthday and now I really couldn't wait until Hogwarts.

 _Sky: So, hope you all enjoyed. A bit longer than most, but ya know. Until next time._


End file.
